


Chance Given

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Chance Given

Clint is a believer n second chances.  
He knows everyone,   
Is capable of redemption.   
That everyone deserves the benefit of the doubt.  
Every one deserves a chance. 

Second chances change a person.   
They make them more understanding.   
They bring out the best in people.   
They make people realise that their life is important. 

You get a second chance,   
Your life changes.  
Second chance brings in the chance,   
To see change your perspective.


End file.
